Dora the Explorer The Great Prince Detective
by Ben10magician
Summary: With help from his assistants, twin brother and friends, Prince Justin T. Nocturne of Narnian Street must help a beautiful princess Camillie find her father Morphues. While doing so, they must also stop evil Professor Pete from taking over all of Narnia.
1. Cast of Characters

Dora the Explorer; The Great Prince Detective

Fanmake of the 1986 Disney movie. Synopsis: When Princess Camille's toy-making father King Morphues is kidnapped, she must enlist the help of Justin T. Nocturne of Narnian Street, a little 12-year-old prince and a snarky freelance detective with a big ego to match. With the help of his girlfriend, his twin brother, his friends and his partners Dora, Boots, and Diego can he solve this case and stop his nemesis, Professor Pete, from seizing control of Queen Vaspa's throne?

Cast:

Basil Of Baker Street - Justin T. Nocturne (My OC .com/gallery/?q=Justin#/d3am8dv)

Extras: Princess Eve (My OC) Pierre A.K.A Prince Kalawa, Princess Rosa, Pero the Cat (all three are frome Nagagutsu o Haita Neko 1969), Sora, Kairi, Riku and Felicia

Dr Dawson - Dora Marquez, Boots the Monkey, and Diego Marquez

Extras with Dawson: Daisy, and Alicia. (Dora's cousins from Dora the Explorer), Baby Jaguar (Go, Diego! Go!: he talks in this one), Swiper the Fox, Isa the Iguana, Tico the Squirrel, Benny the Bull (All from Dora the Explorer),

Olivia - Princess Camille (Little Nemo in Slumberland)

Ratigan - Pete (Kingdom Hearts/Disney; as a twist when Pete tries to marry Camille at one point)

Extra for Pete- Lucifer the Orge (as Pete's partner), Young Xehanort, Evil Sasuke and Evil Daisy (DisneyGal1234's OCs)

Fidget - Meowrice (Gay Purr-ee)

Hiram Flaversham - King Morphues (Little Nemo in Slumberland)

Queen Mousetoria...Vespa (Spaceballs) (with Lone Starr as an extra as Vespa's husband and Nemo's father)

Extra: Nemo (Littole Nemo in Sliumberland as a prince, Lone Star and Vespa's son, and Camille's love interest)

Captain of the guards: ?

Captain's wife: ?

Captain's kids: ?

Captain's apperentices - ?

Toby- Charlie B. Barkin and Itchy Itchiford (All Dogs Go To Heaven)

Felica - Leon the Lion (Rampage: Total Destruction)

Miss Kitty - ?

Extras; ?

The Barmaid...Princess Mandie (Fairly Oddparents)

Bartender...Mr. Winkie(The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad)

Bartholomew - Ollie (T.U.F.F. Puppy)

Ratigan's minions - ?

Sherlock Holmes - Sherlock Holmes (Sherlock Holmes 2009)

Dr Waston - Sherlock Holmes (Sherlock Holmes 2009)

Speciel Guests: Wing (anglethewingedcat's OC) Fox (Starfox) Rukia (Bleach) Dawn (Pokemon), Silver (Sonic the hedgehog), Homura (Puella Magic Madoka Magica) and Marlin (anglethewingedcat's oc)

Note: Also before Meowrice leave after they capture Camille, Meowrice can sing "the Money Cat" from "Gay Purr-ee"


	2. King Morpheus Kiddnapped!

**Chapter 1: King Morpheus Kiddnapped!**

"The way to get started is to quit talking and begin doing. "

-Walt Disney

It was a big day in the Fanfic Theater. The place was going to begin it's biggest story "Dora the Explorer; The Great Prince Detective." The show was about to begin. A brownish yellow turtle with brown eyes was sitting in a chair. He wore white gloves and green and yellow shell. His name was Troubadour. He read his comic book smiling, not knowing he was going sing in a bit.

Troubadour: **Singing, singing. I will be singing all day long,** **When I'm singing, there's nothing wrong!**

He then jumped onto his chair and started dancing.

Troubadour: **Detectives, HEY!**

Troubadour then sees a group of workers staring at him. Troubadour laughed sheepishly as he gets back into his chair and whispers the next part.

Troubadour: **La, la, la, la, la, la!**

"Talent to set everyone!" a boy named Jack Spicer (Xialion Showdown) called out, getting everyone's attention.

"We're begining in 60 seconds!" a girl named Lita Kino (Sailor Moon) yelled out.

Troubadour yelped, knowing that the show was about to start.

"60 SECONDS?" Troubadour said in shocked as he got out of his seat and ran to a dressing room that belonged to the narrator.,"Monsieur narrator, uh, monsieur narrator!" Troubadour yelled as he knocked on the door loudly as he added "Monsieur, monsieur, it is time!

Halfway through his sentence, the door swings open fast and slammed Troubadour into the wall. The narrator, who's face could not be seen, came out from his dressing room. He didn't see or care about the groaning turtle who got out of the door and recovered.

"Ah, monsieur. Pardom mi-moa" Troubadour said, going in front of the narrator.

"But today is the day, right monsieur? Because you promised I can sing my songs about Justin T. Nocturne of Baker Street, right?" asked Troubadour with a smile on his face. The narrator did promise him that. Troubadour got out his guitar and began to sing.

Troubadour: **All for one...**

"What the- HEY!" he yelled as the narrator grabbed his guitar and smashed it on Troubadour's head.

"But monsieur, you promised!" Troubadour sighed sadly.

He then started to start having tears until he stopped, noticing where the narrator was going: to the trap door. Quickly, he headed over to him.

"Ah! Oh, no, no!" Troubadour called out to the narrator.

Unfortunately, due to the book the narrator was using to read, he did not notice it.

"No, no, no. Monsieur, monsieur, monsieur! Wait, wait! THE STAGE IS-"

It was too late as the narrator yelped and fell in the trap door.

"This way..." Troubadour sheepishly said as he pointed the other way.

"Let's keep it quiet people!" an octopus named Squidward (Spongebob Squarepants) yelled.

The show was about to begin while the narrator was still due on stage. The narrator, still trapped, tossed his book, hoping for someone to catch it. Troubadour yelped as the book headed towards him. Troubadour tried to get out of the way, but the book smacked him in the back of the head, sending him flying into the air. He screamed as he pounded against the walls.

"Five seconds to air!" a dog named Sam (Sam and Max series) yelled.

Troubadour landed right where the narrator was to sit. The set looked like an old library. Troubadour blinked a few times, not knowing where he was at.

"Get the music ready!" Lita yelled, not knowing what happened.

"AND ACTION!" a crocodile named Vector (Sonic X) yelled. He looked in shock to see Troubadour on the set, "What's that turtle doing here?"

"What?" Troubadour asked in shock, "Oh great...I'm on the net."

"Where's the narrator?" Jack asked.

"Shhh! We're live. Just go with it." Lita said, before she said to Troubadour "Hey you!"

He noticed Lita asking him. "Don't just sit there like a turtle, do something!"

He yelped, only going into his shell before Lita continued. "You're on camera. For crying out loud, say something. Anything!

He then came out, then looked at the camera as he gulped a bit.

Troubadour: (nervously) Um, bonjour madames and monsieurs. Ah...

"JUST TELL THE STORY!" Lita whispered in anger.

Troubadour then noticed the book he was reading earlier as he grinned, no longer nervous. He then cleared his throut while adding "Ahem. I will tell the tale of..."  
He then showed the book as he continued smiling. Da-da-da! 'Dora the Explorer; The Great Prince Detective!'"

"This is my favorite version!" Troubadour said with a smile, "The one with pictures...and MY songs. Where story begins in the Land of Narnia..."

* * *

Our story begins on a dark night in the city of Cair Paravel in the land of Narnia. The streets were empty and the only illumination came from lampposts and a lone shop with the words "**King Morpheus' Toys**" painted on a sign that was hanging above the toy shop's door. While the shop was closed, the lights were still on. The owner of the shop was celebrating a very special occasion: his little daugther's birthday. But, the happy event would soon come to an end...

Inside the shop, a teenage girl played on a rocking horse. She was a beautiful, young 17 year old girl with long auburn hair that was tied into a few ponytails, dark blue eyes, rosy lips, and wore a light teal dress and a golden jeweled crown. This was Princess Camille, the toy shop owner's little daugther. Her mother had died illness a few years ago, and she had been raised by her father ever since.

A man walked into the shop from a different room. He was an enormously large man with a large Santa Claus like beard, and dark eyes. He was wearing golden brass armor, a laurel wreath crown and a reddish furlined cape. This man was her father, King Morpheus, King of all Slumberland, the owner of the shop and Camille's father.

"This birthday was the best one ever, daddy." Camille giggled happily. Morpheus chuckled.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it, but I haven't even given you your gift yet!" the toy-maker said with a smile.

"What is it? What is it?" Camille asked happily as she got off the rocking horse and ran to her father.

"Be patient, Camille. Close your eyes." Morpheus insisted. Camille smiled and covered her eyes with her hands. Morpheus grinned as he walked over to a small cupboard and pulled something out. The toy-maker glanced over his shoulder and caught Camille trying to peek. "Hey! No peeking." he said. She giggled and covered her eyes again. Morpheus walked over to the table and opened his hands. In his palms was a toy that resembled a flower bud. Morpheus wound the toy via a key and placed it on the table. Camille removed her hands as gentle music began to play. The bud opened and became a dancing ballerina. The girl smiled happily.

"Ohh, daddy, is this for me?" Camille asked with a smile. Morpheus smiled and nodded. Unbeknown to the two of them, a shadowed figures was creeping through the shadows towards the toy shop. Back inside, the ballerina stopped dancing and became a flower bud again. Camille smiled happily and hugged her father. "You're the best father ever!" she said. The sweet moment ended when the locked doorknob began to rattle wildly. Morpheus hugged Camille protectively.

"Morpheus, what's going on?" Camille asked in a scared voice.

"I don't know. Stay in the cupboards until I get you, understand?" Morpheus said with a worried look. Camille nodded and ran to the cupboards, hiding inside them. Suddenly, two figure crashed through the windows. It was a slender anthropomorphic a black and white tuxedo cat with green eyes, black nose, whiskers in shaped like a mustach, black bowtie, a blue tux, a red top hat and matching cape with a green stone attach at the front of the cape with a brown coat and white shirt. His name is Meowrice. His lips twisted in an evil grinn

"His matjasy would like to have a word with you, sire." Meowrice said with a Jean Reno-like french accent.

"I'm not going anywhere!" Morpheus said with a frown.

"You shoulda taken me offer, sire!" Meworice said with a sadistic chuckle, before he attacking Morpheus.

Camille was watching from whole scene from a hole in the cupboard door. Suddenly, a table slammed against the cupboard, trapping the girl. Camille could hear the struggle continue. Suddenly, it stopped. Camille freed herself from the cupboard and was stunned by what she saw. The lights were off, paint was splattered over the walls, the windows were smashed, broken toys lay scattered across the floor, and the toy-shop was completely empty.

"Morpheus? Where are you?" Camille called out, but nobody answered. She ran out into the street as it began to rain. "**DADDY! DADDY!**" the princess shouted desperately into the night. It was no use. King Morpheus of Slumberland had been kidnapped! Camille grabbed her overcoat and dashed from the toy shop, hoping that she could find someone to help her.

**Fanfiction Studios Presents...**

_**A Ben10magician Film...**_

_B10M's Dora the Explorer; The Great Prince Detective_

Author's note: Oh-no, King Morpheus has been kiddnapped! The next chapter is were Wing and her siblings are now in a strange new world with the pumpkin watch and soon meets Dora, Boots, and her friends, later Camille, and soon Justin T. Nocturne of Narnian Street the infamous prince detective, his belly-dancing princess girlfriend, his twin brother and his friends. Read and revew!


	3. Sly's Missing and Meet Dora

**Chapter 1: Sly's Missing/ Meet Dora and her Friends**

It started at as a normal day for Halloween Town...at is unless you court a certain daughter of Jack Skellington was on her phone looking worried.

The daughter was what looked like to be a human girl with long brown hair, which had a hair clip in it, black eyes and was wearing purple jacket, light purple t-shirt under it, a white belt with a blue heart on it, blue jeans, white shoes, a charm bracelet with a panther heart, a heart and a pumpkin charm on it, and a diamond heart shaped necklace. Her name was Angelwing Skellingtob or Wing for short.

In the room were her siblings.

The first one was a five year old girl with long roange hair in a ponytail hold by a red bow, green eyes and was wearing a white t-shirt with a pink sailor thing and outline on sleeves, a pink skirt, white knee high socks and brown shoes. Her name was Marlin Skellington, Wing's youngest sister.

The second one was a male fox with with brown and white fur, green eyes and was wearing a green G-suit, red-and-black tanker boots, a white flight jacket, fingerless gloves, and a red scarf. His name was Fox McCloud Skellington, Wing's adopted older brother.

The third one was a female soul reaper with short black short, purple eyes and was wearing a light blue dress with a white jacket, a white belt and white shoes. Her name was Rukia, one of Wing's adopted sisters.

The fourth one was a white male hedgehog with yellow eyes and was wearing white gloves with yellow rims and black boots with yellow rims at the top. His name was Silver the hedgehog, one of Wing's adopted brothers.

The fifth one was a a young human girl with long blue hair, blue eyes and was wearing a white undershirt under a dress with a black sleeve-less top and a pink bottom, black socks, pink boots, a dark pick scarf around her neck, and a white hat with a pink pokeball symbol on it. Her name was Dawn, one of Wing's adopted sisters.

The sixth and final one was a a young girl with long black haur, purple eyes and was wearing a pink bow in her hair, a pale yellow long sleeve shirt with a white collar and a red bow on it, a brown skirt, long black socks and brown shoes. Her name was Homura, the newest member to the Skellington family.

Right now, Fox, Rukia, Silver, Dawn, Marlin and Homura looked worried as they were listening to Wing.

"Missing? B-But for how long?" Wing asked.

"About three weeks now...I-I'm sorry we kept this form you but we knew how worried you would have gotten if we told you right now." Bentley's voice said, "Heavenly Wind, the gang and I are looking for him for the last worlkd they were in but so far no luck."

"Bentley, let me help. I may be able to find him." Wing said.

"Sorry Wing, but knowing Sly he wouldn't want you to risk your life just for him." Bentley's voice said sadly.

"But he would and haves done that for me when I was in danger! Besides, almost everyone we faced hates him and would be more then glad to see him died!" Wing exclaimed.

"Oh boy, this isn't going well." Dawn sighed.

"You think?" Rukia asked as she frowned.

"Look Wing, I have to go. But as soon as we find any clues what so ever I'll call back right you." Bentley's voice said.

"Bentley wa-" Wing started only for Bentley to hang up.

The brown haired girl sighed as she put the phone down with her siblings looking upset.

"So...ringtail really is missing?" Fox asked.

Wing slowly nodded.

"Why would you care? You alway said you never really liked him." Homura pointed out.

"True but I hate to see one of my faily members upset...even if the raccoon's a royal pain." Fox said.

"Maybe we should look for the watch." Marlin said.

Wing smiled a bit.

"The watch! That's it! Fox, call Krystal and her friends!" Wing exclaimed.

"Wait, why?" Fox asked.

"I get it! They can help us look!" Silver said.

"Bingo!" Wing exclaimed.

Fox smiled as he nodded and pulled out his cell phone and typed in a number.

"Hello? Krystal? It's me, Fox. Listern, we need you and your friends' help as soon as you can." Fox said.

(...)

Soe tie later, a knock was heard, Silver opened it, letting Krystal and her friends in.

Krystal was a young vixen blue fur, short blue hair with beads in it and green eyes. She wore a brown jacket, light purple top, white gloves with light purple around it, a sapphire choker, a crown like thing at was silver and a blue gem on it on her head, light blue jeans, a sliver bleat and white shoes. She also had two rings on her tail.

With her were some of her friends.

The first one was a small pink ball looking creature with red shoes and blue eyes. His name was Kirby.

The second one was a human girl with short brown hair in pigtails, blue eyes and was wearing a white-black sleeve less top, a short sleeve red jacket with white buttons and a yellow collar, black figure less gloves, a red belt, black shorts and black-red-white shoes. Her name was Kate.

The third one was another human girl with blond hair with two parts on each side of her face, blue eyes and was wearing a black scarf, a red-orange long sleeve dress top, a grey belt, grey jeans and red-orange shoes. Her name was Alice.

The fourth one was another human girl with long brown hair, blue eyes and was wearing a black jacket, a white shirt under it, a green tie, a blue kisrt, white socks and brown shoes. Her name was Rachel Moore.

The fifth one was a brown eyes and spiked hair, which was neatly tied with a blue headband and was wearing white shirt with black squares on the elbow portions, an orange vest worn over the shirt, black shorts with yellow stripes on the sides, and orange shoes with black stripes which convert into rollerblades with black ankle-socks. His name was Lan Hikari.

The sixth one was a silver robot with yellow eyes. His name was Bender.

The seveth one was a male cow with short black hair, black eyes and was wearing a yellow suit, an orange vest and brown shoes. His name was Hols.

The eight one was a human boy with black eyes and was wearing a black ski hat, which covered his hair, an orange short sleeve t-shirt, purple heans, red socks and blue shoes. His name was Edd.

The nineth one was another human boy with blond hair, which the front part up, black eyes and was wearing a blue t-shirt, redish brown jeans, white socks and brown shoes. His name was Tintin.

The tenth one was a human like creature with white skin, blue eyes, blue lips and a blue tounge, black, spiky and short hair, what appears to be a two-spiked light pink and hot pink hat with eyes and a nose and was wearing grey strapless dress which has a picture of a skull on it with black curvy lines and a pink outline, beggy red jeand and black shoes. Her name was Mystique Sonia.

The 11th one was a human girl with short orange hair, green eyes and was wearing a pink shirt with white on the top part, a white braclet, white jeans and pink-white shoes. Her name was Puffy Angel.

The 12th one final one was a human baby boy wearing an orange pj suit...and was shocking riding in a huge green robot!  
Silver smiled.

"Glad to see you guys made it." Silver said.

"Course we would. After all, Sly's our friend to." Alice said.

"So what trouble did the pain get into this time?" Bender asked rudely.

"Bender! I am shame of you! That is no way to talk to about a friend!" Edd snapped.

"It's true through." Bender said.

Silver rolled his eyes.

"Come on. Wing, Fox, Rukia, Homura, Dawn and Marlin are in the lab. We figured the watch has to be in there somewhere." Silver explained.

"Lead the way pal." Lan said as he smiled.

* * *

As the gang was looking around the lab, Megaman EXE sighed.

"Guys, I'm not sure you should be in here. What if you get in trouble?" Megaman EXE asked.

"Megaman, relax. We know what we're doing." Lan said as he smiled.

"Besides, the doctor had to put the watch in here." Homura said, "And it's the only way for us to travel form world to world."

"You mean without Team Heavenly Winds' help." Megaman EXE groaned.

As Rachel looked down the table, Megaman EXE sighed.

"You guys just just leave it to them. After all Sonic, Black Rock Shooter, Goku, heck, even Spider man himself are members of it and are pretty good fighters." Megaman EXE said.

"Yeah but I can't just sat back, knowing Sly may be in trouble." Wing sighed.

"I FOUND IT!"

The gang looked to see Dawn holding the watch as she stepped down form the ladder she was on.

"He had it on the top sheild all the way in the back." Dawn explained.

"That explains why we won't able to see it at first." Rukia said.

"Now to see if it works..." Krystal said.

Right after the vixen said this, a portel opened below the gang causing them to fall in as they screamed. Megaman EXE looked shocked at the portel closed as the computer progrem could only watch what had just happened.

"Oh man! I hope they'll be all right." Megaman EXE said looking worried.

* * *

Meanwhile in Narnia;

It was nighttime, a train roared underground through the streets of Narnia. Accompanying the visual is a narration spoken by a familar male voice.

**"Well, it happened on the eve of Prince Nemo Lonestar's 16th Birthday Jubliee. Events during the celebration almost caused the goverment to come to an end. The prince-" **Troubadour's voice chuckles as he said,** "I'm getting ahead here! Let me back up a bit!"**

Inside the carriage were ten figures.

The first is a 11-year old Latin boy with messy brown hair and brown eyes, and wore a light blue t-shirt, white vest with an Animal Rescuer badge on it, blue shorts, orange rescue bag, and grey and black shoes with orange bolders on it. His name is Diego Marquez.

The second one was a cute 10-year-old Latin girl, with cute brown eyes, and medium-lengh dark brown hair, and wore a flower braclet, pink tank top, orange shorts, purple backpack, yellow socks and white shoes. His name is Dora Marquez, Diego's cousin.

The third was a 13-year old Latin girl with shoulder-length brown hair, hazel eyes and wore a red t-shirt with the same vest Diego has, lime-green shorts and lime-colored shoes with green bolders on it. Her name is Alicia, Diego's older sister and Dora's second cousin

The fourth was a 16-year old Latin teenage girl with brown hair that goes down to her midback, brown eyes and wore a blue t-shirt with the same vest Diego has, dark blueshorts and tan-colored shoes with brown bolders on it. Her name is Dasiy, Diego and Alicia's older sister and Dora's third cousin.

The fifth one was a little jaguar cub, who was on Diego's lap, with brownish-gold fur with white muzzle and underbelly, light-brown spots with dark brown rings around it, brown eyes, yellow eyebrows and dark brown tip of his tail. He is only known as Baby Jaguar, Diego's best friend

The sixth was a little humanoid monkey, about 7-and-a-half years old. He had grey fur, pink face and hands, yellow belly and tip of the tail. He wore a red jacket and boots. His name is Boots, Dora's best friend.

The seventh friend was a humanoid fox, almost about Dora's size. He had orange fur, yellow top muzzle, eyebrows chest and belly, feet, and a tip of his tail, He wore a blue mask and matching gloves. His name is Swiper the Fox.

The eight was a young and plump-looking humanoid bull with blue fur, pink nose and inner ears, yellow eyebrows and a tail turf, light-blue under belly, and black hooves. He wore a blue bandana with white pokadots around his neck. This must've been Benny the Bull.

The ninth was a female humanoid green iguana with light-green ridges on her back, yellow under-belly and had black eyelashes. Her name is Isa the Iguana.

Their tenth and the last one was a young humanoid squirrel with purplish-pink fur with light-purple underbelly and tip of his tail, pink hair, nose and inner eyes, yellow eyebrows and wore a vest with pink, orange, blue, purple and green pattern stripes and orange pockets. His name's Tico the Squirrel, the only one that speaks Spinash, like Dora.

"**This is Dr. Diego Marquez. With him is his little cousin Dora, his two sisters Aliclia and Dasiy and their closest friends, Baby Jaguar, Boots the Monkey, Swiper the Fox, Benny the Bull, Isa the Iguana and Tico the Squirrel." **Troubadour narrated.

The subway screeched to a halt at a station platform full of people and Isa shooked Boots, waking him up. The ten exited the train and tried to get through the crowd. Soon Troubadour reappeared, now wearing a blue cape, black shoes, and black hat with a red feather.

"**They had just come back to Narnia from the Clone Wars and were looking for a quiet place to stay."** Troubadour continued. Suddenly, someone stepped on Swiper's tail.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, ya numb-skull!" the fox shouted angrily.

"**Someplace quiet and stress-free, that is.**" Troubadour narrated as the group walked up to the street from the subway station. It was raining lightly. Dora, Boots, Daisy, Alicia, Baby Jaguar, Boots, Swiper, Isa, and Tico pulled out an umbrella as Benny covered his head with the newspaper.

**"As they searched for a place to spend the night, they had no idea that their lives would change forever."** Troubadour narrated.

The friends walked through the streets, looking for a hotel, when they suddenly heard someone crying. They turned and saw a girl crying in an alleyway. It was Camille.

"Oh, dear. Don't cry." Diego said in a worried voice. The animal-rescuer knew that a girl shouldn't be out in the streets this late at night. He handed the girl a handkerchief. She blew into it, then handed it back to Diego.

"What's the matter?" Dora asked. Camille sniffed as tears continued to stream down her face.

"I'm so lost." Camille sniffed. She pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Boots. "I was hoping to find Prince Justin T. Nocturne of Baker Street."

**"Famous Detective solves mysterious disappearance of Lawrence Talbot and the attack of the Wolfman." **the monkey read.

"Where are your parents?" Alicia asked with a concerned look.

"That why I m-m-must find J-J-Justin T.-NOCTURNE!" cried Camille as she sobs into her hands.

"Calm down. We don't know who Justin is." Benny explained calmly. Camille sighed sadly.

"But we do know where Baker Street is." Dasiy said. Camille smiled at this. Maybe there was hope after all!

Diego opened up his umbrella again. "Now, let's see if we can find this detective." the Latino boy said with a smile.

"Thank you, Mr..." Camille started to say.

"Dr. Diego Marquez and this is my little cousin Dora, My two sisters Aliclia and Dasiy and my closest friends, Baby Jaguar, Boots the Monkey, Swiper the Fox, Benny the Bull, Isa the Iguana and Tico the Squirrel." Diego answered.

"And I'm Camille. Princess Camille" the girl introduced as she walked off with Diego and the others together.

* * *

Soon enough, a portel opened as Wing, Homura, Marlin, Dawn, Silver, Fox, Rukia, Krystal, Rachel, Kate, Lan, Hols, Baby Head, Edd, Alice, Bender, Puffy Angel, Mystique Sonia, Kirby and Tin Tin walked out. They looked around the place and looked a bit puzzled.

"The watch brought us here?" Fox asked.

"Guess Sly was here before he want missing." Rachel said.

"You can say that again." Lan said, nodding in agreement.

"Still don't see why Wing can't just get another boyfriend. That raccoon was a royal pain in my-" Bender started.

"Bender, not in front of Marlin!" Krystal snapped.

"Well he was!" Bender snapped.

"Guys, stop it! This isn't helping out!" Tin Tin yelled.

"But-" Bender started only to get a look form the others.

The robot groaned a bit before they noticed Wing looking around the place.

'Sly...where are you?' Wing thought.

She then noticed a certain group walking pass and ran up to Dora before she tipped her on the shoulder.

"Excuse me. I was wondering if you can help us." Wing said.

Dora, Boots, Deigo, Daisy, Alicia, Baby Jaguar, Swiper, Isa, Tico, Benny and Camille turned as Wing's siblings and friends (Well most of them were friends), ran up to the others.

"What's wrong?" Alicia asked.

"We're looking for a friend of ours. A male raccoon around the age of 19 to 23." Kate started.

"He has grey fur, around Fox's heigh and brown eyes." Edd said, "Oh and he wears a lot of blue."

Kirby nodded as he made the sound he normally made in agreeent.

"We were hoping you would have seen him." Mystique Sonia sighed.

Camille, Dora and Dora's friends frowned. Not only was Camille's father missing but now they learn another person was missing as well.

"We're sorry but we haven't seen him." Swiper sighed.

Wing and her gang frowned upon hearing this. Camille then smiled.

"But we're going to Justin who can help find your friend and my dad." Camille said.

Hearing this made Wing and her friends smile. Looked like luck was on their side.


End file.
